


My Moth Dibby

by KatsuMoonn



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, Other, Smut, and other things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsuMoonn/pseuds/KatsuMoonn
Summary: hope you enjoy and love me forever
Relationships: Dib & Zim's Computer (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim's Computer (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 9





	My Moth Dibby

Zim and Dib had been dating for a while so they were going to each other houses more 

Zim was confused about Dib's behavior because every time it was almosts night Dib went home and every time Zim tried to mate with him he would say no 

Zim was going to find what was going on with his human and it was going to be tonight 

Zim and Dib had been watching movies when Zim moved to sit closer to Dib and Dib turned to Zim and smiled

Zim grabbed Dib face and they started making out when Zim was pushing his hand under Dibs shirt that when Dib pulled off and then started watching the movie 

When it became almost night Dib was getting ready to Zim when Zim pressed a button on the wall and it locked the door and windows

Dib was confused so he looked at Zim with a raised eyebrow

Why did you lock the door Zim Dib said looking at Zim 

Dib-human you keep leaving when it not even dark out and every time i try to make mating with you,” you push me down why is that Zim said looking at Dib did 

I i uhh Dib said trying to open the door and leave but it was locked and he could not get out 

Zim this is not the time can I just go Dib said concerned 

Not until you answer my question Dib-mate Zim said looking at Dib

I Zim this is really not the time i have to got Dib said 

Go where home you cant leave it not even night Zim said 

Oh shit that’s when the moonlight hit him and he went from 6’0 to 5’5 he was shorter than Zim and he had wings and red eyes and antenna 

Dib-mate are you ok- that when Zi stopped and look at him he was different 

Dib what happen to you,” you have antenna and wings Zim said concerned and confused 

Uh Zim the reason why I leave is that the moonlight makes my changes happen and every week I have matting cycles and that why i keep shutting you down and when i don’t mate then it starts to hurt 

Oh well I can help you if it hurts Dib-mate Zim said with a hungry grin 

Zim, I don’t think that’s a good idea I mean I know you want too but I don’t know how because no one really wants me so I don’t know-how Dib said 

Dib-mate Zim will teach you just let Zim” Zim said going and pick Dib up and taking him to the bedroom 

After Zim laid Dib down he climbed on top and kissed Dib on the lips 

Zim kissed Dib harder and shoved his tongue down Dib’s throat Dib was out of breath when Zim pulled off

Zim smiled and kissed his neck and jawline when Zim was done he was looking down at Dib his fur was damp because he was sweating and his hair was falling over his face 

Zim went to pick Dib up and put him on his belly Dib’s head was on his shoulder and his legs were spread 

Open your mouth Dib mate Zim said putting two-finger up to Dib’s face 

Dib did as was told and opened his mouth and started sucking on Zim’s finger

Zim went up to Dib’s ear and said Dib-mate if you want me to keep going then you will have to call me master and tell me what you want ok 

Dib nodded the heat taking over his body and clouding his thoughts Dib kept sucking on Zim’s finger until they were ready Zim pulled down Dibs underwear and put on digit in which got a sigh out of him

Zim put a second finger in and Dib moaned Zim didn’t move waiting for a whine from his mate

Dib growned and Zim heard it,” what Dib-mate say what you want use your words 

Move your finger, finger fuck me please master stretch me Dib said the heat taking over his senses

What a dirty mouth you have Dib-mate well I guess I will give you what you want Zim move his finger in and out and Dib was moving his hips with Zim pushing them in

Your so soft inside ready to be breed by Zim aren’t you my Dib says it Zim said 

Dib groaned and Zim took his finger out 

Say it Zim said 

Yes master I want you to breed my but them back please Dib said wigging his ass a little 

So eager Zim will since you want in so bad Zim put three-fingers inside Dib and moved at a faster pace Which Dib moaned loud and rocking his hips back 

You want me to breed you my Dib Zim said taking his finger out 

Yess please master it hurts I need you inside me right now Dib whined 

Zim turns around so Dib was under him again and pulls down his pants and lines it put with Dibs hole 

Are you ready my mate Zim said putting the tip and circling it around Dib hole 

Yess master please Dib said trying to push it in 

Zim pushed in slow getting a loud moan from Dib and Zim put in all the was in 

So big Dib said trying to move his hips but Zim was holding them so he couldn’t 

Noo Dib-mate I get to please you just lay back a enjoy he said slowly thrusting in him

After a few slow thrust, he starting moving faster and Dib was moaning Zim’s name and saying, master 

Zim kept thrusting more and getting faster so he turned Dib over so he was on his back and grabbed his hips and thrust fast into him

Oh Zim shouted 

Your so tight and you want me to pour my sticky seed inside of you don’t you Dib-mate Zim said jerking Dib off 

Yess master please I need it, need you please Dib said getting close 

Zim thrust a few more time cumming inside of Dib and shortly after Dib came to both moaning each other’s names 

Zim laid down next to Dib and Dib was getting up to leave 

Where are you going Dib-mate Zim said confused? 

I thought that I have to leave that’s what I see on tv after this happens Dib said looking kinda hurt that he had to leave

Zim grabbed Dib and held him close, no never I would never kick you out after mating 

Oh ok Dib said nuzzling onto Zim’s chest 

The End Hope you enjoyed @Littol_picko on Twitter and btw do ya love me forever hhehehehehehehe


End file.
